mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Crow T. Robot
Crow T. Robot is one of two robotic cohosts built by Joel Robinson to help him stave off insanity while forced to watch terrible films by the Mads. Overview According to the MST3K storyline, Crow, like his fellow robots Tom Servo, Gypsy, and Cambot, was built by Joel Robinson, who created them to help him withstand the torment of watching bad movies on the Satellite of Love, where Joel was trapped by mad scientist Dr. Clayton Forrester and his assistants. Crow's middle initial "T" stands for "The". In episode #K19: Hangar 18, Joel stated that "Crow" was an acronym for "Cybernetic Remotely Operated Woman" but then claimed he built Crow merely to play this joke on him. Crow is also sometimes called "Art," primarily by late-series antagonist Pearl Forrester. This arose from a gag in episode 203, Jungle Goddess, in which Joel introduces the bots as Jackie Gleason did with his fellow cast members at the end of every episode of The Honeymooners, calling each one out individually to take a bow. During this, Joel refers to Crow as "Art Crow!", a reference to the enthusiastic way that Gleason would introduce his long-time partner Art Carney. Later, Best Brains received a letter from a child who had evidently missed the cultural reference and labeled a drawing of Crow as "Art". The letter was read in episode 402 The Giant Gila Monster, and the writers were so taken with it that it became a recurring joke.MST3K FAQ -- Subtleties. In episode #908: The Touch of Satan, "babysitter" Steffi calls him "Cow". Originally, Crow was more adolescent than Tom Servo, although their relative maturity occasionally changed to suit the host segments; both robots regarded Joel as a father figure, while Mike was more of an older brother type. Crow, who had been voiced by Trace Beaulieu from the beginning of the series, was voiced by Bill Corbett from the eighth season until the end of the show. Corbett's Crow was noticeably more irritable, bitter, and impatient with the movies than Beaulieu's Crow had been. This was explained in the show as a result of being left on the SoL for several hundred years while the rest of the crew became pure energy, although this was admittedly Crow's own fault for returning to the SoL so soon after getting bored at the edge of the universe. Crow's accomplishments during the show's run include: * Writing several screenplays, including Earth vs. Soup (his seminal work), Peter Graves at the University of Minnesota, The Spy Who Hugged Me, and Chocolate Jones and the Temple of Funk. * Being an avid member of the Kim Cattrall fan club. * Co-writing a musical called Supercalifragilisticexpiali-wacky! During episode 416, Fire Maidens of Outer Space, Crow acquired a double named "Timmy", whom the trio quickly took a liking to; however, the double began playing tricks on Tom Servo and Joel, who blamed Crow for the actions. He eventually joined them in the theater during the movie and attacked Tom, cocooning him in a matter identical to the xenomorph from Alien, forcing Joel and Crow to stuff him into an airlock and blast him out of the ship and into space. Timmy's appearance was a parody of the evil twin concept. Crow is more likely to make more off-color or lewd comments than the other movie-riffers, and receives frequent scolding from Joel, Mike and Tom for this (see Crow Syndrome below). Crow holds the distinction of being the only SOL crew member who ever visited Deep 13 (although Tom Servo and Gypsy once visited the alternate-earth version; also, Mike worked there as a temp before being sent to the satellite). In episode 615, Kitten with a Whip, he slid down the Umbilicus in an attempt to bring the SOL back to Earth, only to be frightened back up by Dr. Forrester (who then had Frank put a giant mousetrap beneath the Umbilicus). In the "Turkey Day" version of ep. 701, Night of the Blood Beast, Crow attended the Forrester Thanksgiving dinner alongside such guests as Mr. B. Natural, Pitch the Devil, and others. Behind the scenes Crow is a gold-colored puppet composed of, among other things, a split bowling pin mouth (an Empire Bowling Pin), an ice hockey mask head (Cooper XL7 FG), and a Tupperware (Floralier) body. During the KTMA season, he only had one Tupperware tray, and his eyes did not include a separate movement mechanism, leaving them with a bulgier appearance. He is painted with Testors Green-Gold paint, which looks basically gold. Another version of Crow is used for the theater segments. This version is painted flat black. This flat black version was also used as his alter-ego "Timmy" in 416, Fire Maidens from Outer Space. Trace Beaulieu operated Crow in the initial KTMA season and throughout the Comedy Channel/Comedy Central years of seasons 1-7, as well as in Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie. During KTMA and season 1, Trace slowly refined Crow's voice. Originally, it was somewhat babyish (this is most pronounced in the flashback to Crow being frozen in episode K05, Gamera. However, during the filming of this KTMA-era episode, Trace Beaulieu was out of town on business, and Servo's then-puppeteer Josh Weinstein actually handled Crow's one line in Beaulieu's absence). By season two, Crow's voice had become more sharp. Upon Trace's departure, Bill Corbett took over Crow's operation. Crow's consequent voice change, though never explicitly explained within the storyline, presumably developed during his 500+ years of solitude on the Satellite of Love while Mike and the other SOL inhabitants played at the edge of the universe as pure essences. The show's writers later made a joke of the change in episode 904, Werewolf, by suggesting that Crow's inherent characteristics included a change of voice every seven years. When Joel Hodgson returned for a guest spot in episode 1001, Soultaker, he offhandedly suggests that Crow "changed his bowling pin", that is, his mouthpiece. Many first-time viewers of the series are confused by Crow's appearance during the movie segments. Only the outline of his head can be seen, and (due to multistable perception) it can appear as if Crow is facing toward the viewer. Crow Syndrome The "Crow Syndrome" is a cliché and frequent joke on the show and MSTings, wherein Crow chimes in with an off-topic and/or excessively lewd comment and the other two reprimand him, often bemusedly and perturbedly shouting "Crow!" in response. "Crow Syndrome" is a general term, and is used in MSTings that do not feature Crow or other regular characters.Web Site Number 9 MSTing FAQ, question 3.4 References * MST3K FAQ: What is this MST3K Thing, Anyway? * MST3K FAQ: "This is my Bot! There Are Many Others Like It..." External links * A page with instructions for building Crow Footnotes Robot, Crow T.